Call of the Wolf
by The Demonic Heiress
Summary: Otsanda is the only wolf shapeshifter in Montana. One day when she's out with some friends something terrible happens. Otsanda is saved by a mysterious wolf and brought to his back. Will the accept her and help her get home or will they leave her.
1. Chapter 1 Let's Run

Chapter 1

Montana has everything. They have all sorts of animals and plants that range form antelope to bears, pine trees to cacti. What a lot of people don't know is that Montana is home to more than your average wildlife, it's also home to creatures that go bump in the night. There are werewolves, shape shifters, and more. We even get your occasional vampire every now and then.

Me? I'm a shape shifter and so far, I'm the only one that's a wolf shifter. No, that does not make me a werewolf. First of all, werewolves are bigger that an average sized wolf, they're more like the size of a huge bear. Secondly, they have to change on a full moon, they don't have a choice. A shape shifter can change whenever we want and the transformation is painless. We are also the size of the animal we change into. We blend right in. Sometimes the wolves around here don't even know I'm not one of them. The only way the can tell is if I change into a human right in front of them.

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me up. I look at the time, it reads eight- thirty. I jump out of bed and get dressed for work. You'd think that since it's a Saturday- and me being a seventeen year old girl- that'd I'd be out at the mall or the movies hanging out with my friends, but no. My mom's a drunk and the only way we get any money is by me working. The only good thing about her being a drunk is the fact that I can do whatever I want and she'd never notice. I can and go for a run in the middle of the night and she'll be out cold.

I walk downstairs and grab a glass of water. I finish my drink then grab my car keys. "I'm heading to work." I call to my mom in the living room. I didn't wait for a reply; I just walked out the door. I unlocked the driver's side door of my black 2010 Shelby Mustang with red racing stripes. I put the car in the ignition and listened to her purr.

I live only ten minutes from the Reel Decoy in Ennis. I park my car in the back and head inside.

"Well thank you for gracing us with your presence, Otsanda." My friend Roxi said when I walked inside. Roxi has been one of my closest friends ever since we were little. She is a shape shifter like me, only she shifts into a fox instead of a wolf.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by my name?" I asked her; annoyed that she called me Otsanda.

"Sorry Sandy." She said with a smile on her face. "So are you ready for another day of serving grouchy hunters that haven't caught anything yet?"

"Totally." I said sarcastically. I grabbed my apron from its hook and tied it around my waist.

"So I was thinking about going for a run by Jack Creek, want to join?" She asked as I grabbed my pad and paper.

"Up by Jack Creek? Sure, why not?"

"Cool, we'll leave right after work."

"Until then, Foxi Roxi." I said with a smirk as I headed off to seat some customers.

I walked out the back door with Roxi after our shift.

"So Jack Creek you said right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I talked to Bubba a couple days back when I was up there and he said he would meet us." She said.

"Awe, I haven't seen Bubba in forever." I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and we walked towards our cars.

"I know, that's why he wanted to come."

"So I'll just follow you up then." I said, getting into my car.

We drove off and headed toward Jack Creek. The drive was about half an hour but it's always a pretty drive no matter what season it is. On our way I spotted a whole herd of deer and elk. I also say Ospreys and Eagles. Once we got there we parked our cars behind some trees, in case anyone comes by.

I got out of the car and walked over to Roxi. We shifted into our other shapes. Roxi was a petite grey fox with a tint of red in her fur. Her ears were black along with her muzzle. The only thing that reflected her as her human form was her vibrant blue eyes.

My wolf form was like any other. My body, paws and head are black while my legs are a dark grey. My tail was dark grey on the upper half and black on the lower half. My eyes matched my human eyes, brown with a tint of silver in them.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

"Alright then. Let's go." I smirked and ran off in full sprint.


	2. Chapter 2 Off Limits

Chapter 2

They say female Shifters won't survive the transformation without their mate there to support them. I guess I was just lucky. My seventeenth birthday was over two months ago and I was all alone. No parents or mate there to walk me through it. I barley found out what I was when I was sixteen and a half. I thought it was insane but it made sense, I couldn't deny that. The transformation wasn't easy. I can tell you that much. I almost died during, the only thing that kept me alive was thinking of my parents.

I know my mate is out there somewhere. I mean he has to be, right? The reason why we haven't met yet, I honestly couldn't tell you. He's somewhere though, and one day, I will find him.

Roxi and I arrived in the middle of the woods by Jack Creek. Bubba was already there waiting for us. When he saw us, he wrapped us up in a giant bear hug. Literally. Bubba is a bear Shifter.

_Well, if it isn't little Miss Fireheart_. He teased, using my wolf given name. The name was given to me by the other Shifters. They gave me the name because of the little patch of red fur in the middle of my heart.

_Hey Bubba_. I said, breathless under his weight. _How have you been?_

_Good, I've missed you guys though. _He said, finally releasing us. _It's not as much fun around here without you guys. _

_Well, of course it's not. We're the life of the party. _ Roxi said with a smile, or at least, what seemed like a smile for a fox.

Bubba laughed at her comment and sat down.

_So B, what's the latest news around here? _ Leave it to Roxi to always want to get the latest gossip.

I found myself a nice patch of grass and laid down in it. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting my other senses take over. I tuned Bubba and Rox out and listened to everything else. The way the wind made the branches and leaves sway over our heads. The sound of the river, flowing nearby. All the sounds were in perfect balance with each other. Nature was completely calming. Well it was until a sound in the distance broke it all up.

_Humans. _I said. My eye lids shot open. _They're close by. Less than a quarter of a mile away._

_What? _Roxi snapped. _This area is off limits to humans._

_They're hunters. They don't care what's off limits as long as they get a kill._ Bubba stated in a harsh tone. _They're always around where they shouldn't be._

_Well what should we do? _Roxi asked.

_Bubba is your car nearby? _I asked him.

_Yeah. Why? _

_You and Roxi head over there and get out. _ I told them. _I'll run in the other direction and get them off your trail._

_No way. _Roxi snapped. _They have guns, they could soot you._

_And they could shoot all of us if we don't get away. _I snapped back.

_Then why not just come with us?_

_Because they can only follow one of us. If you leave before they get here and I stay back and lead them in the wrong direction we'll all be ok._

_She's right. _Bubba said, breaking into our argument. _We're all as good as dead if we stay here and let them find us. We have to go._

_I'll be fine. I might not be back right away, but I will be back. I promise. _I reassured her.

___But Sana, _She began to protest but Bubba stopped her.

_Be careful. _I told them.

He made a sound that sounded like a snorting noise. _That's supposed to be our line._

With that said, they took off. I stayed back and waited for the hunters to get closer. When I saw them getting closer, I pretended to look in a different direction, as if I hadn't noticed them. When I heard the safety undo on the gun, I took off running.

I could hear them chasing after me. They shot at me but missed. Barely. I had to keep moving or risk getting shot for real. I ran all the way to the river before I stopped. I had to decide which direction to go and I had to decide fast. I could either run along the bank, and hope to lose them or jump into the river, and pray that I'll be able to get out.

I heard more shots as the breezed by me. Then all of a sudden, I felt I sharp pain in my shoulder. My mind was now made up. I jumped into the cold May water. The current was too strong. It trapped me under the water and wouldn't let me escape.

Another sharp pain went through my body as my head was slammed into a rock. I felt my body go limp and I could no longer move. My eye lids cover my eyes and the world around me went black.

All of a sudden I felt something pull at the fur on my neck. It pulled me out of the water and onto the bank. I opened my eyes barely and saw a black and brown wolf looking over me. It was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious.


End file.
